The Legends Didn't Say Anything About This
by 1Aryana
Summary: There is a new girl at school with the Cullens, and something's not quite right with her.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay! This is my first Twilight Fic, and I hope y'all enjoy reading it! Remember, feedback is always appreciated!**_

* * *

"Here you go Miss Risitka. I made sure to get the water and power turned on before you got here, so you should be set on that. Is there anything else you need? A map of the area? Directions to your new school or to the store perhaps?"

"A map would be lovely, thank you."

"All right then, I'll be just a minute." The woman smiled brightly and headed towards her car, coming back a moment later with a carefully folded map, "Here you are then. Is there anything else?"

"No, thank you."

"Of course! If you need anything, just let me know. There's a phone hooked up, with your number and mine on a paper next to it. I left the keys on the table and you can start school as soon as tomorrow." She walked back to her car before turning around and smiling, "Welcome to Forks Miss Risitka!" Risitka smiled back and headed inside. As soon as the door was closed she sighed and slumped against it.

"She's nice, but normally people would leave you alone after you get here. Something about 'you must be tired from your trip.' Oh well, it was interesting to say the least." She stretched and began to look around, dumping her bags in the living room.

'Nice place. Looks like I made a good choice. Now, where did I put that map? I need to scope out that school…' She looked over the paper next to the phone, rolling her eyes, 'I only told her about eighty-seven times not to call me Risitka, but no, she even makes sure to spell the damn name right.' She shrugged and threw the paper away before grabbing the map, climbing out the window, and heading in the general direction of the school.

She got back in through the window hardly an hour before dawn and tackled the bed.

"Nice… This should be fun, regardless of the strange smells hanging around…" She purred as she curled up and fell asleep. She woke up about two and a half hours later to someone knocking on her door. She jolted out of bed and straightened her clothes and hair before checking to see who it was. Judging by his clothes, it was a cop. She opened the door and smiled.

"Hello."

"Hey, heard you moved here last night, so I wanted to welcome you and wanted to know if you needed a ride to school or something."

"The school isn't too far away, I can walk. Thank you anyway."

"Well, my daughter passes by on her way, so she could give you a ride sometimes. Then you would know someone too. But I'll be heading off now."

"Thank you, Mister…?"

"Swan. Charlie Swan, I'm the Chief of Police here. Well, be careful and all."

"Of course. Goodbye Mr. Swan." She closed the door and went to grab her backpack and checked to make sure there were paper and some pens in it before leaving. She made it to the school in about twenty minutes without incident, but as soon as she got there people would stare at her, a couple coming to say hi and ask where she was from. She smiled and said she was from Casper, Wyoming and to call her Risa instead of Risitka. Whenever she was asked if they could show her around or anything, she showed that she had a map and assured them she would be fine. By the time she got to the office, she had started to get a headache. The lady behind the counter was nice as she welcomed her to Forks and handed over her schedule. She looked it over quickly and smiled. Gym, Honors English, Calculus, lunch, and then Biology 2. Risa thanked her and walked out, headed towards the gym. The day went smoothly, with nothing of real interest up until lunch. She had walked to the cafeteria with a few people around her. It seemed she was like the shiny new toy in a group of toddlers. She grabbed a tray with a minimal amount of food and went to sit down, instantly getting herded over to a larger group. She basically ignored most of the conversation until there was the same strange smell as the night before. She looked up as some people walked in.

"Who are they?" The girl next to her looked up and smiled slightly.

"Those are the Cullens. They were all, like, adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme, and they're all, like, together, like together together."

"Can you name them for me? In order of how they come in?"

"Of course. Let's see, that's Emmet and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and Edward. That's Bella with Edward; she's Chief Swan's daughter and has been going out with him for like a year now."

"I see. Do they always stick to themselves like that?"

"Yeah. Weird, I know." Risa nodded and watched them sit down. Only Alice, Edward, and Bella even glanced in their direction. Bella waved to some of her friends before sitting down. Risa felt her mind being touched and blocked the intruder out, noting that Edward looked at her strangely when she did. She smiled slightly and opened her mind again.

"_I hope you realize that it is not very polite to invade one's mind without permission."_ She saw him tense slightly and laughed internally, _"If you want, you can speak in your mind. I will hear it."_

"…_Is that so?"_

"_Yes."_ He glanced sharply up at her before turning to the others and speaking quickly and quietly to them. They nodded slightly and began to leave as Edward turned to Bella to explain more.

"_How rude. Do you not like others hearing your thoughts? Does it frighten you? Or are you simply afraid I will tell others?"_

"_Stop."_

"_I can communicate like this to others too you know, it's not just you."_ She pulled her mind away and blocked it again before getting up.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Just thought I would walk around a bit; Get more used to the place. I'll see you guys later." She smiled and left. She went to the parking lot to see them gathered at the end, talking amongst themselves. They stopped talking as soon as she stepped outside. She smiled at them and sat down on a bench, only looking up when Bella came over.

"Um, hi, I'm Bella Swan. My dad saw you this morning." Risa smiled.

"I'm Risa, nice to meet you."

"You bought that old house about a mile or so away, right?"

"Yes."

"So, how do you like it so far?"

"The house itself, or Forks."

"Both."

"The house is nice, and I'm enjoying Forks so far. Although I can't figure out what there really is to do here." She smiled.

"Nothing. It gets really boring here, but you can always have friends over and talk or something." Risa smiled.

"You're about as social as your dad, aren't you." She laughed.

"That obvious?"

"Perhaps. So, why did you decide to come talk to me? And don't say it's because I'm the new girl and you wanted to meet me."

"What if that's the reason?"

"It's not."

"How do you know? What, did you read my mind or something?"

"So that's it, since I'm sure he told you what happened in the cafeteria. No, I did not read you mind. As I told him, it is entirely impolite to read one's mind without prior permission."

"Well, you read his mind."

"On the contrary, I spoke to him with my mind, and gave him the opportunity to reply back in the same fashion. Other than what he said to me, which was the entirety of four words, I heard nothing."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, he said…"

"That's enough."

"Well, look who decided to join us. It's about time too; after all, listening in to a conversation isn't polite either. And you really shouldn't be sending your girlfriend to ask questions for you."

"What do you want?"

"I don't recall saying I wanted anything."

"How did you hear my thoughts? And only those ones?"

"Curious aren't we? Seeing as how I've answered some questions all ready, it would only be fair if you answered some of mine."

"No."

"Yes. Now then, are there any other abilities that you or your family has?"

"That's none of your-"

"That would be a yes then. You know, I'm starting to think one of the others would be easier to talk to." She stood up and began to walk away, "If you ever decide to actually talk, give me a call or come over."

"Hey, aren't you going to your next class?"

"That depends, are any of you in it? Biology 2?"

"No."

"Hmm… I suppose I should then. By the way Edward, if you decide to talk to me during class time, you know how to contact me." The doors shut behind her, leaving Edward glaring at nothing. Class was almost over when Edward finally contacted her. She instantly opened the link.

"_Yes?"_

"_Meet us in the parking lot."_

"_Are you sure? I wouldn't want to get mobbed or something close."_ He didn't answer her and she closed the link with a smile.

'Perfect.' She ignored the rest of the class and as soon as the bell rang she was heading out the door. She got to the parking lot and looked over to see all but two of them waiting for her. Rosaline and Emmet were missing. She linked with Edward long enough to ask him about it.

"_Rosalie and Emmet?"_

"_Not here obviously."_

"_Not very nice now are you?"_ she closed the link, savoring the glare she got in response. She smiled and walked over to them.

"Yo, I'm Risa, although you probably know that. You're Alice and Jasper, right?"

"Yep. It's nice to meet you Risa. I have a feeling we're going to be great friends."

"No you're not Alice."

"Yes we are. I saw it."

"It changes." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, Edward told me about talking to you in his mind. That's pretty neat. I can see the future, and Jasper here can control emotions and feelings."

"Alice, we shouldn't be-"

"Oh hush, I'm sure it'll be fine. So, how does your thing work?" Risa smiled.

"I knew it. It is easier to talk to someone other than stick-up-his-ass Edward." Alice laughed and Jasper smiled at that. A quick glance showed that Bella had smiled slightly too. "Well, in short, I can create links with other's minds and speak to them like that, regardless of the distance. Once I've made a connection with someone, I can link with them anytime, anywhere. Does that make sense?"

"So, you could make a link with me?"

"If you wanted me to, yes."

"Really? Can you try it now?"

"Of course." Risa sought out Alice's mind and as soon as she touched upon it, create a stable link.

"_Can you hear me now?"_

"_Yes! I do! I just think, right?"_

"_Yes, you're doing well."_

"_That's so cool!"_

"_I'm closing the link now."_ She pulled out and smiled.

"You can link with me as well now, anytime you want to speak with me, all you have to do is think my name about three times in succession. It works better with my full name, but Risa works perfectly too."

"Ok! I'll try doing that later. Now, I heard you had some questions for us too?"

"Yes. Are you the only ones with an ability?"

"Yeah, it's just us three, and Bella in a way."

"Really? How so?"

"For example, Edward can't read her mind at all."

"So she has a mind block… May I test it? I'm going to try to set a link."

"Yeah, sure." Risa smiled and sought her out, closing her eyes for better concentration. She found it, as well as the block and smiled again before brushing past it.

"_Can you hear me now?"_ Bella gasped and her eyes widened.

"How did you do that?"

"I'm special like that. I have another question for all of you."

"What?"

"What are you?" They all stiffened slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell you're not human, so what are you?"

"What do you mean by 'you can tell'?"

"You're not going to answer me, are you?"

"We have to go, come on Bella." Edward led her away and they all got in the car.

"Sorry Risa. We'll talk later, ok?"

"Of course." she watched them drive away before beginning to walk home. She waited until she was sure there was no one watching her before running. It took her about ten seconds. She dropped her stuff on the floor before stripping down to her normal clothes. Black with deep red flames extra short skin-tight shorts, and black with deep purple flames, skin-tight shirt that was low and then cut off above her stomach. She smirked and stretched before making sure the house was locked up and all the curtains closed before proofing it to make sure nothing surreal could get in as she settled back into her true form, with her ears, tail, and wings out.

"Now for some research." She materialized through the roof and took off, stretching her wings for the first time in months. She went straight home for her report and to figure out exactly what the Cullens were. She landed on the dark side of the moon and smiled at the shadows and lesser ethereal demonds that greeted her.

"About time you've come back. We've had to deal with your mother this whole time."

"She should never worry, as she knows I am able to care for myself." she smiled at the large white wolf, "I missed you too Ari."

"Well, at least you weren't hurt this time; and you didn't lose control at all."

"Meanie. I don't lose control that often. Besides, I haven't even fought at all lately."

"I noticed. We're starving."

"You can always snack on the some of the ethers." Ari growled in her throat and Risa laughed.

"All right, fine. I'll find something for you, but not here. We'll go to a different dimension for it."

"Good." She ran a hand through the fur before walking inside the castle to find her mother. Unfortunately, she ran into her twin brother first.

"About time you came back here. It gets way too boring since you blocked me from most of the dimensions."

"That's because you dislike far too many people in every one of them."

"So? They don't need to live."

"You control fear; you don't need to kill people. Don't make my job any harder."

"You never do your job anyway!" He lunged at her. She dodged it quickly, retaliating just before he clawed her throat open. She broke both his arms instead.

"That's enough Tomaden, Risitka."

"Mother, how lovely to see you."

"Your report?"

"There is nothing new. As expected, there are non-humans living in Forks, but they do not seem to want to tell me about them."

"Make them then."

"Perhaps that is how you would go about things, but I refuse to. I will do it my way. Report finished, I'm going to my room for a small amount of research before I leave again." She turned around and went to her room, gesturing to some books lining the walls. They floated around her and the pages turned as she sat on the bed. Her brow furrowed and she growled when she found nothing. They floated back to their places and one more came out. She flipped through it quickly before stopping and grabbing the book, staring at a page.

"This is not good. Toma absolutely abhors vampires." The book shut and went back to its place as she got ready to leave, "Now I just need to figure out which type of vampires they are. Every dimension is different, so for all I know they can go into the sun without a side effect." She sighed and flew back down to her house, materializing through the roof and suppressing her ears, tail, and wings again before going to take a long shower. She was sitting in cold water by the time she had to get ready to walk to school. She sighed and got up slowly, shaking most of the water off before wrapping a towel around herself and draining the bath. She had just finished getting dressed when the phone rang. Her head tilted in confusion as she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Is this Risa?"

"Yes."

"Hi, this is Bella."

"Oh, hi Bella. Did you need something?"

"I was wondering if you wanted a ride to school this morning. Alice wanted to pick me up today, and Edward won't be there, so I figured it would be all right."

"Have you asked Alice?"

"No, not- Hold on, here she is."

"Risa? Hey, how are you? You're going to ride to school with us, right?"

"Oh, sure. Am I right in assuming that you foresaw it?"

"Yep! I made sure to be the one to pick Bella up today just for it!"

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't refuse then."

"Great! We'll be there in a bit!" She hung up and Risa made sure to block her future from viewing before getting dressed. She was trying to finish her homework when Alice knocked on the door.

"Risa! We're here! I'm coming in, ok?" Risa smiled when the door opened and Alice danced in, followed by Bella and Jasper.

"You didn't do your homework?"

"And the man finally speaks! No, I obviously didn't do my homework. Would you like to help? I'm fairly certain I won't have all of it done in time for class. I don't have that many hands." He smirked.

"Are these all the clothes you have Risa?"

"Why are you going through my closet?"

"We'll have to go shopping together! I would lend you some of my clothes, but I think you're even smaller than I am!"

"Probably, but I don't need more clothes. I'm just fine with what I have. We should get going though."

"All right, let's go, but I'm not going to give up on the clothes issue!"

"I figured." Risa climbed into the car next to Jasper and they took off. Moments later they were at the school. Risa was relieved when she got out of the car. It was difficult to keep her scent low and as unappetizing as she could.

"Did you not like riding with us Risa?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were so quiet the whole time, you seemed like something was bothering you."

"Oh that, I was trying to think of the perfect excuse to give my teachers about my unfinished homework."

"Don't worry about it. You're the new kid after all, I'm sure it'll be fine. Well, we should be going. I'll see you later Risa, maybe we can sit together at lunch!" She waved and disappeared into the school. Risa rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to go to lunch though, there's nothing good to eat there." She strolled into class as the bell rang and sat down. She didn't listen to a word in any of her classes before lunch that day. She debated whether or not to go to the cafeteria, eventually deciding to skip out and go for a walk in the woods instead. A few minutes later, she came across Edward. She was about to go up to him when she realized he was hunting. She watched him take down a mountain lion and as soon as he was done she stepped into the clearing. He looked up sharply at her as soon as she did and froze. She watched him as he slowly got up and took a step towards her. She could smell that he still didn't quite have complete control over himself, but she didn't move. In an instant he had grabbed her arm, his teeth by her neck. She just closed her eyes and opened the link.

"_Stop it Edward."_ He didn't move, but she felt the teeth retract away from her skin. _"Step away."_ He didn't and she stopped breathing, slowing her heartbeat drastically. He jerked away and she looked up to see him on the other side of the small clearing.

"_No…" _He turned and was about to leave when she grabbed his arm, having used her speed to get him.

"Stop. It's fine. You didn't do anything." He jerked his arm away and she let it go, staring at him.

"Why are you here?"

"I went for a walk. I apologize for interrupting you."

"What did you see?"

"Everything. Not that it matters, I had figured you were a vampire last night. I would love to know more though."

"How did you get over here?"

"I walked, I told-"

"From there in an instant. You're not a vampire, you can't move that fast."

"Obviously I can. Are you just going to ask me questions without answering any of mine again?" He turned to leave again.

"I have to go."

"No you don't. You have to answer my questions."

"You know what I am, and so you stand there talking to me. I could kill you in an instant."

"I doubt that. You'll find that I'm extremely hard to kill. Now, let's chat."

"No." He disappeared through the trees and she smirked, opening a link with Alice.

"_Yo."_

"_Risa! Why weren't you at lunch?"_

"_I went for a walk and ran into Edward."_

"…_Oh. How did you run into him?"_

"_He was hunting. Any chance you would be more willing to talk to me again? He refuses to."_

"_I don't know Risa…"_

"_Alice… As much as I don't want to, I will read your mind to sort everything out."_

"_Then I won't think anything useful."_

"_I can go through your mind, like a filing system of sorts."_

"_I thought you said it was rude."_

"_I know that, but I need to know a few things Alice. I'll answer any questions you might have."_

"… _Did you get hurt?"_

"_By Edward?"_

"_Yes."_

_"No, I opened his link and calmed him down."_

"_Ok… I'm coming. Jasper too."_

"_I'll wait here then."_ She closed the link and sat down to think, hissing in annoyance when Toma contacted her.

"_Anything new?"_ She blocked him and opened her eyes just as Alice and Jasper came into the clearing.

"Yo. Got out of class all right I see."

"Jasper wasn't feeling well, so I'm taking him home. What happened?"

"I already told you."

"Did he tell you anything?"

"Not really. Can you tell me more about you guys?"

"What did you want to know?"

"Everything."

"I don't think we should."

"Why not? I all ready know you're vampires, I figured that out last night. You seem to only drink animal blood, and some of you have other abilities. Oh, and Edward is dating a human that he probably wants to eat because she smells so good to him. I just want to know anything else. For instance, are those stupid little myths correct? Or can you go into sunlight and garlic is just another herb or vegetable or whatever it is?"

"All right. Yes, we can go into sunlight, we just choose not to because it would be obvious that we aren't human then. And most of those myths are false."

"Is it terribly difficult you kill you then?"

"I suppose. You have to tear us into pieces and then burn the pieces."

"… All right then. I suppose that's all I need to know. Wait; is there some type of government?"

"The Volturi."

"Do you know any names?"

"Well, Aro, Caius, and Marcus are like the leaders, and then there are a ton of others too." Risa nodded and stood up.

"All right. Thanks. Was there anything you wanted to ask me?"

"Not right now. We'll come see you if we want to."

"Can you link with me first so I know you're coming?" Alice nodded.

"Did you want a ride back to your house?"

"No, I'll be fine." Risa walked past them and headed in the general direction of her house. As soon as the door was closed and locked she went into the kitchen to find Edward there.

"What do you want?"

"I was going to help you pack."

"Too bad, I'm not leaving."

"You should."

"Is there something you don't understand about no?" He slammed her against a wall and she glared at him.

"You need to leave."

"And you need to not break my house. Actually, you're the one that needs to leave. Get out of my house."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I show you one of my small secrets and make you."

"You can't make me."

"Ari, do you mind?"

"Ari?"

"Gladly." Edward turned in time to see the giant wolf latch onto him and toss him off her.

"A wolf?"

"Yes."

"That's not a normal wolf."

"Thank you Captain Obvious. What gave it away? The size, or the fact that she can talk?"

"A werewolf?"

"No, she's a wolf, through and through. You might want go home now, I'm sure everyone is waiting for you. Ari will show you out." He left and Risa dropped onto the floor, rubbing her head.

"He harmed you?"

"Not really. I think he did more damage to the wall. Do you remember the old vampy Aro and his gang?"

"Of course. Annoying ones."

"This is that same dimension, and Marcus isn't that bad. The group the Volturi is like the vampy government and Aro, Caius, and Marcus are like the leaders."

"Been in high school for two days and you all ready sound as them." Ari stretched out on the floor next to her.

"I don't see how that's a bad thing."

"Perhaps not. Sleep now kit, you know they will come to speak with you later tonight."

"All right." She settled into her true form and tore off her school clothes before curling against Ari and purring.

"_Risa? Can we come over now?"_ Risa jolted up and looked around to see Ari had left. She reverted back to human form and got up.

"_Sure, I'll leave the door unlocked."_

"_It wouldn't matter if it was."_ Risa closed the link, unlocked the door, and threw on some longer shorts and a t-shirt. Alice came through the door a moment later, followed by Jasper, Edward, Emmet, Rosalie, and two others.

"Hello. You must be Dr. Cullen and Esme, am I right?"

"Yes, you must be Risa. It's nice to meet you." She smiled at them.

"Would you like to sit down?" They smiled back.

"Thank you." They all sat down and she smiled.

"Well, had you decided what you wanted to talk to me about?" Carlisle was the one to answer her.

"Edward told us about you meeting him in the woods yesterday. He mentioned that you had been able to cross the clearing as fast as he would be able to. Care to elaborate?"

"I'm a fast person."

"How did you get like that?"

"One, I've always been fast. Two, it comes in handy when running from people."

"Who were you running from to need that speed?"

"Sorry, I'm not telling you about anyone other than myself."

"I can understand that. But being able to cross the clearing that fast is out of normal human abilities. So what does that make you?"

"Not human apparently."

"That doesn't tell us what you are."

"Does it really matter? I'm not here to kill anyone, or to reveal your secret, or anything else of that sort so far. As of moving here, I'm a normal high school student looking forward to graduation." Carlisle chuckled.

"I suppose not." Edward opened the link with her.

"_It matters. What are you, and why are you here?"_ Risa glared at him.

"You could ask me out loud Edward. That's the point of this little get together." Carlisle almost sighed.

"What did you ask Edward?"

"What she is and why she's here."

"Obviously Edward, I am here to graduate. And you don't need to know what I am, it gets too confusing anyway."

"I'm sure I can handle the information."

"That's not the point. It's too difficult to explain and there are nearly no legends about my kind."

"Then you could start a new legend."

"No, one is more than enough. Any other questions Dr. Cullen?"

"Can you tell me more about these links you can create?"

"Well, there isn't too much more to tell than what I'm sure they told you all ready."

"What about the wolf?" Edward interrupted as the others tensed slightly and relaxed as they looked between Edward and Risa.

"What wolf?"

"The one she had attack me earlier." The heads turned back to her.

"I didn't have her attack you. I had her remove you from my house before you completely broke the wall using my body as a battering ram."

"Edward, when did this happen?" He didn't answer and Risa happily filled them in.

"Once I got home. He was here saying I should leave Forks. When I refused he became angered. You can see the proof in the wall of the kitchen. The wolf he mentioned is named Ari and is the leader of the pack. And that's all I'll explain about her because I don't completely understand everything about them."

"There are more than the one that removed Edward?"

"Of course."

"Do these wolves hate vampires? Or hunt them?"

"These wolves do what they wish and are my protectors should I ever be in need. They are able to materialize their forms in order to get someplace quicker. For instance, when Ari came here to remove Edward, she was extremely far away. Also, they listen to me far more than they will ever try to listen to others, but they are not under my command. There is a mutual trust between us. If you want, you could meet Ari, but not tonight, not here." Carlisle nodded.

"All right. We should let you sleep then, and perhaps we can meet Ari later this week." Risa smiled and nodded as they got up.

"I do have one more question though. You seem to have this distrust of wolves. May I inquire as to why?"

"We're not friends with werewolves."

"Are there werewolves here?"

"Not quite in Forks, but yes. We'll leave you alone now. Thank you for answering our questions."

"Of course. Thank you for answering mine and not immediately telling me to leave." She smirked in Edward's general direction before the door closed. She sighed and stretched a moment later before locking the door again and heading upstairs. She opened her bedroom door and froze.

"You didn't tell me there were vampires here."

* * *

_**Well then! Untill next time dearies! Remember to hit that lovely button to review! Oh, and if you see any typos, please tell me so that I may correct them!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yay! This is the last chapter people! I truly hope you enjoy this! Oh, and if anyone had read through the comments, there was a spoiler left by Unknown Scribe! ^^ hehe, I finally got her to remove the 'The' from her name!**_

* * *

"You didn't tell me there were vampires here." Risa's eyes widened.

"Tomaden… You were here the entire time?" He looked coolly over at her.

"Of course. I simply had to see what you were hiding." She growled low in her throat.

"I had been hiding nothing. I did not know what they were until this morning." He stood slowly and shot her a sharp glare.

"Then you should have responded to me earlier today. I'll be leaving now." She lunged at him but he dodged before laughing coldly and leaving. Risa glared at the door.

"Tomaden!" She gritted her sharp teeth and quickly contacted Ari.

"_Ari, Tomaden is-"_

"_I am outside waiting to speak with the Cullen family. If you could ask them to come out I could warn them."_ Risa switch to her link with Alice.

"_Alice. Ari is waiting outside. You must speak with her."_

"_Ari? The wolf?"_

"_Yes. Go now."_

"_Why? What's wrong Risa?"_

"_GO!"_ She cut the link and ripped her over-clothes off and changed back to her normal form as she took off and went to find the Volturi. She made it to Italy in half an hour and landed on a rooftop with a sigh as Alice contacted her.

"_Risa? Where are you? Ari is saying your brother wants to kill us."_

"_I'm in Italy."_

"… _I'm serious Risa!"_

"_So am I. I am looking for the Volturi."_

"_How could you have gotten to Italy so quickly?"_

"_I do not believe that matters at the moment. You need to hide and be ready for anything."_

"_Risa, I realize you're not human, but we're vampires. It's very hard to actually kill us."_

"_Tomaden always has had no trouble in his hatred for your kind, regardless of the dimension. Now prepare, I will be back shortly." _She cut the link and went to find Marcus. She finally found a younger vampire and stopped him with a firm grip on his arm. He spun around with a sneer.

"What do you want?"

"I need to speak with Marcus. Now. Where is he?"

"Like I would tell you. Now leave before-" She grabbed his throat and rammed him into the wall.

"Where is he?"

"Let go of me or else."

"You tell me where he is or else I will throw you into the farthest reaches of your so-called hell." He sneered again.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with." He broke her arm and spun around to kill her. Before he could she turned and glared at him, summoning a few of the soul demonds she controlled as violet-black fire surrounded them, twirling around the unfortunate vampire as the demonds clawed at him. His eyes widened as she snapped the bones back into place and healed her arm.

"Wrong. It is you that have no idea. Now, where is Marcus?" The vampire nearly flinched away as she approached, her eyes resuming their fiery violet-red color.

"He's not here! They all went to destroy the Cullens!"

"What? I swear of you're lying…"

"I'm not!" She looked over at him for a small moment before banishing the fire and demonds.

"All right." she re-opened her wings and took off, heading back to Forks. She landed in the trees near the Cullen's house and contacted Ari again.

"_What's going on?"_

"_The family left. Volturi are here."_

"_All right. Thank you Ari."_

"_Do you want me to stay?"_

"_No… I can handle this on my own."_ Ari sighed mentally before withdrawing. Risa stretched slightly before opening the link with Alice.

"_Where are you?"_

"_Risa! You need to get away! The Volturi are here and they don't like that you know of us. They're not too fond of Bella either. Can you get her away as well?"_

"_I asked where you were Alice. I need to speak with the Volturi."_

"_They'll kill you!"_

"_I highly doubt that. Alice please, you are in no way responsible for my life." _Alice mentally sighed.

"…_All right. We're in the woods next to our house, only about two miles in."_ Risa closed the link again and headed in their direction, finding them soon enough. She was relieved that she couldn't sense Tomaden anywhere near. Edward was standing stiffly next to Aro as Aro read his mind. The old vampire didn't look pleased. Risa snuck back and dropped out of the trees before walking into the clearing next to them, instantly having everyone's eyes on her. She went to stand next to Alice until Edward walked back, making sure not to look at her. Aro stepped forward.

"So you are the other one that knows too much. Come here."

"I've known what you would call too much for a long time Aro, and I take no orders from you. I came here to warn you all." Caius stepped forward slightly.

"We have no need of any warning. We shall be fine." Risa growled low in her throat as she stepped forward, stopping in between the two groups.

"Quiet Caius. I came to tell you that my brother is after all of you. He despises vampires and will do everything in his power to destroy you. I merely want you to be prepared." Aro sneered as Marcus watched her quizzically.

"Your brother? He will easily be taken care. Just as you will soon be." Another vampire stepped forward, slowly coming towards her.

"Stop." Marcus finally spoke, stopped the vampire and gaining everyone's gaze. Marcus ignored them as he stepped closer to Risa, pausing only a few feet away. He studied her for a while.

"Risitka, it is you. You haven't changed in over one hundred years." Risa smirked.

"As I said then, it's Risa, not Risitka. Nice to see you too." She looked over to see Aro's and Caius' surprise and grinned, "Now will you take my warning seriously? We would be foolish to believe that he is not on his way here now." Marcus nodded and went back to the others as Risa turned and went back to stand next to Alice again. All the Cullens looked at her oddly.

"You are over one hundred years old?"

"You have met them before?" Risa rolled her eyes.

"Of course. Ari doesn't much like them, but Marcus isn't so bad. Now can we go? My brother-"

"Can wait. You will tell us what you are now." Risa hissed at Edward.

"There is no time!" Edward merely glared at her as the Volturi left quickly.

"Make time."

"Edward, if the Volturi are heeding her warning we should too." Carlisle put a hand on Edward's shoulder but Edward shook him off and grabbed Risa, hoisting her into the air.

"You will tell-!"

"And you said I had no reason to dislike vampires. They are even attacking you sister." Risa's eyes narrowed into a glare over Edward's shoulder as Tomaden stepped into the clearing.

"Leave Tomaden. I still say you have no reason." Tomaden smirked.

"It doesn't look like you're in a position to object, but fine. I'll simply go after the others. The old three are named Aro, Caius, and Marcus, am I right?" His smirk widened and he ran off after the Volturi.

"No! Damn you!" Risa turned her glare to Edward as she punched him, cracking his ribs and jumping away, "You might as well stay there now that he knows your scents!" She took off after her brother, leaving the Cullens staring after her in shock as Edward's body healed itself. A moment later and Edward got up and started to go after her. Everyone else followed him. They heard fighting a few yards away but the trees around them were too thick to see anything. As they got closer they began to see sharp flashes of movement. Before they could go into the clearing they were stopped. Ari growled at them dangerously.

"You have all ready caused so much trouble. Why have you come to cause more?"

"We did nothing wrong." Ari growled and lunged at him, her jaws snapping inches from his face.

"You should have listened to our warnings! This could have been prevented. Risa now must fight for both her life and all of those vampires'!"

"Those had listened to her warning though, how have we caused this?" Ari turned towards Carlisle.

"Because Tomaden had not known of those ones and had been focused on you. If you had listened, he would not have gone after them and this fight could have been prevented." She got off Edward and stood to the side, "Go if you must, but if you make it worse we shall all be after you." Ari backed up into the forest; soon only her dark eyes gleamed at them, as well as about twelve more pairs before they all vanished. Alice was the first one to enter the clearing after that. She stopped at the edge of the clearing as a silence fell over it, everyone else doing the same. The Cullens stared in shock as they looked over at Risa. She was at the opposite end of the clearing as Tomaden and was bleeding. Oddly enough, no one felt an urge to drink her blood, but that wasn't what unnerved them. Risa had reverted back to her original form; even her wings were out by this point. She hardly spared them a grim glance as they entered the clearing, but Tomaden's gaze lingered on them with a sickening pleasure. He didn't appear to be harmed much at all. Edward met Tomaden's eyes for a second and he held in a slight shiver. His eyes held a sick pleasure at the thought of destroying them, even though it was hurting his own sister. And then the moment ended as Tomaden lunged at them with incredible speed. Edward managed to dodge the first attack, but Tomaden had spun around into an instant second attack, clearly used to fighting at high levels. Edward was thrown across the clearing. Tomaden grinned and went after him again, throwing him through some trees before finally stopping Edward's movements by plaguing his senses with the thoughts, sounds, sights, tastes, and feel of his worst fear. Now all Edward could see was Tomaden and Bella's dead body in his own bloody hands, her life dripping from the corner of his mouth. Edward looked up at Tomaden as he raised a clawed hand and aimed for his heart.

As the illusion of his fear faded, Edward wasn't sure if he had been trapped in another one or not. He could see his family running towards him and could feel blood on his chest, and knew that wasn't an illusion. What he couldn't believe, was that he wasn't the one hurt. He stared up at the person that had thrown their self in the way, preventing his destruction. He blinked slowly as his family got there, dragging him out of the way. Once they were at a reasonable distance they looked back at the scene. The only change was Edward wasn't there now. Tomaden hadn't removed his arm, even though it had pierced all the way through and his eyes were wide in a mixture of shock and horror. On the receiving end, Risa had a small smile on her face, her eyes closed as she held Tomaden there. She opened them and leaned closer, beginning to pull his arm out as she whispered to him, barely loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I'll be back shortly, please at least try to play nice brother." She yanked his arm the rest of the way out, giving out a small cry as it left her wing, and slumped forward, her head hitting the ground with a solid thud before she was consumed by black flames. In a matter of minutes her body was gone. Tomaden just stood there, blood still dripping from his arm as he held her heart in his tightly closed fist. For two minutes no one moved as they all stared at the smoldering spot until finally the Volturi turned and took off. Tomaden's head snapped up and glared as he took a half-step after them, stopping as his foot brushed the burnt area and it re-grew. Tomaden gave one last half-hearted glare after the Volturi and knelt down, shoving Risa's heart into the center of the small area. The Cullen family watched him for a moment before Alice broke away and went up to him, ignoring her family's protests. Tomaden spun up and glared at her, grabbing her arm when she reached out to grab his shoulder. She watched him as he tightened his grip before finally speaking.

"Why are you so upset? You were fighting with her in the first place. Besides, she said she would be back." Tomaden threw her away from him and then slowly advanced on her.

"What would a damned _vampire_ know?" He spit out the word, "_Vampires_ know nothing beyond themselves and their next meal!" Jasper grabbed Tomaden's arm before he could harm Alice and Tomaden kicked him off.

"Maybe some vampires only care about that, but we choose to be different." Tomaden took a deep breath before turning to Carlisle, appearing before him in a second. Carlisle stared right back at him and continued, "We choose to suppress our desires in order to live as normally as possible." Tomaden laughed, a cold sound.

"Live normally? That's rich; next you're going to say you protect people!"

"We do." Tomaden stopped laughing as Esme took over the explanation.

"We don't drink human blood, and Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward all go to school until their ages won't match them anymore. Carlisle is a doctor." Tomaden sneered.

"You expect me to believe something like that?"

"What you believe is your choice. We're just telling you our side." They turned to leave, "If you want proof you can always watch us for a while." They left, Alice and Edward taking one last look behind them before taking off. Tomaden watched after them before looking back at the now lush area. He sighed.

"I'll play nice until you return then." He jumped into the sky and left, heading back home to wait. Tomaden landed in his window, gripping it tight enough to crack the building, sending chunks crashing below him. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply before going in and laying on the cool bed. He closed his eyes again, remembering when he was a child and had found Risa playing outside with a few spirits.

_Tomaden watched as Risa spun around and fell into a heap, the shadow spirits dancing around her. She smiled innocently, oblivious to their audience. He frowned at the smile and walked up to her._

"_Sister, what are you doing?" She glanced up, her smile changed to curiosity._

"_I am dancing brother. Would you like to dance with me? The shadows are quite good at it." Tomaden looked over at the shadow spirits, their yellow eyes gazing back at him as they stilled._

"_Sister, the shadow spirits are not to be trusted. They are not safe." Risa tilted her head and frowned._

"_The shadows are as safe as anything else brother, and they seem to like me. I trust them, and besides; I think they are merely misunderstood. Perhaps if you gave them a chance?" Tomaden looked over at the ever watching shadows and frowned in distrust._

"_I don't believe you."_

"_What you believe is your choice brother. I am simply telling you my choice." She smiled almost sympathetically at him and went back over to the shadows and began to dance as they swirled around her._

Tomaden jolted up and snarled, realizing what had stopped him from destroying those vampires. He looked around the room and glared at the yellow eyes watching him next to the pair of dark eyes. He waited for them to explain their presence in his rooms when Ari leapt at him, pinning him back down onto the bed.

"Explain her death. Now Tomaden Lunare." Tomaden glared and shoved at the large wolf, only to have the shadows wrap around his arms and legs, preventing movement for the moment.

"Release me."

"Explain why you killed your twin."

"She's fine." Ari snarled.

"She is not fine! You ripped through her wing!" Tomaden paused.

"The wound… could not have been that bad. The flames took her." Ari shook her head.

"Which flames Tomaden? Did you care to look?" Tomaden paused, remembering the color.

"Black… They were… pure black…" He looked up in horror, "Ari, why has the fire changed?"

"They have never changed. Your sister has the control over the flames, but only when they gain the violet tinge. She had no strength to make sure she would not truly die." Ari turned to leave, the shadows releasing him in the process, "Congratulations Tomaden. You have finally killed your twin sister." They left and Tomaden stood, chasing them. Before he could make it to Risa's rooms though, his mother found him.

"Tomaden? Is there something wrong?" His hands shook slightly.

"Mother… I have a question." She inclined her head towards him.

"Ask."

"How would you revive someone once they have died?" His mother looked at him strangely.

"Should you not be asking Risitka this?" Tomaden shook his head slightly and he whispered back.

"She is the one that needs revived." He looked back up to see her shock and confusion and whimpered, "… I killed her… completely." His mother nodded, her face betraying nothing as she strode down the hallway and into Risa's rooms, instantly earning growls and hissing from the occupants. She ignored them and thumbed through the books before finally pulling one out, a small slip falling to the floor unnoticed. She sat on the bed, Tomaden next to her and began to go through it. Once she had finished she had Tomaden bring her the next one. She was nearly halfway through the books when the next morning came. Tomaden had been pacing the room for the last three hours, his mind replaying her death over and over. When his mother finally looked up at him she noticed his confused expression.

"Tomaden?" His head shot up to look at her.

"Did you find something?" When she shook her head his shoulders slumped back down and he sighed.

"Tomaden, what is bothering you?"

"…When she was dying, sister had smiled at me…"

"How had she died?"

"I all ready said it was at my hands." He kicked frustrated at a small demond, ignoring the hiss he got in return.

"How Tomaden? Why were you fighting?"

"Vampires. She protected one, giving her own life for his… I-I had torn her heart out and punctured through a wing." His mother let out a small gasp when he mentioned the wing, but nodded anyway.

"Then she was glad to protect the vampire. That can explain the smile. What else is bothering you?"

"… She said she would be back. Did she not realize she was dying?" His mother paused and surveyed the room as she responded.

"Perhaps not, but she always was one step ahead of others… No. I believe she knew, but also knew you would try to find a way to bring her back. So there must be a way. We simply must find it." Tomaden nodded and studied the room as well.

"She would have left a clue. Or had researched how to do this. But where did she put the information?" The demond Tomaden had kicked earlier tugged at his leg and Tomaden glared down at it, attempting to kick it away again. Soon, more were pulling at his legs, swarming around him.

"What do you want?" he hissed out, "An apology?" They only tugged harder, not being able to speak with him. When he still did not understand they left him alone and left the room. It seemed eerily empty after that. Tomaden shivered and sat next to his mother. She began to go through another book when Tomaden felt something watching him. He spun around and stared straight into the yellow eyes of a shadow spirit. He fell backwards as it moved closer to him. His mother stopped reading and stood as well, also not trusting the shadows her daughter seemed to care for so much. It paused and looked at them before rasping with a hardly used voice.

"Trust me…?" Tomaden paused as his mother shook her head slightly.

"Why should we?" The shadow tried again, focusing on Tomaden.

"Choose…" It paused, "Trust me…?" Tomaden's eyes widened slightly at the reminder of his memory before slowly standing.

"Yes. I will trust you for now." The shadow seemed satisfied and held out the slip of paper to him.

"Bring her back… We want our princess back…" It disappeared as soon as Tomaden took the paper. He opened it quickly and glanced through it before smiling in relief and handing it to his mother.

"This is it. It's not pleasant, but it should work." His mother looked over the paper gravely.

"This takes time. We need to get started before she is too far gone. But first, you had wounded her right wing yes?"

"Yes, close to her heart."

"How bad?"

"My arm went through her, Mother." She nodded grimly and left the room to begin their task.

Meanwhile, the Cullens had gone back to their home, securing it the best they could before the morning. They still went to school the next day, Edward having been told to not tell Bella of this until they knew more. He had agreed then, but wasn't planning on following orders. With a final reminder to Edward, they split up and went to their classes, Edward meeting up with Bella first.

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it Edward?" He quickly scanned the room to make sure no one could hear before whispering.

"You need to be careful. The Volturi may be after you soon. And stay away from Risa if you see her, and anyone named Tomaden, understand?" She nodded.

"But why Edward? What's going on?" He shook his head.

"I can't tell you right now, but she's not safe. She not human. Come on, we're going to be late."

"Edward, you're not human either. Is she a vampire too?"

"No, and I at least used to be human. Come on Bella." He led her to class, showing the conversation was over. She didn't bring it up again, determined to ask Alice about it instead. Bella sat next to Alice at lunch as Edward went to get her something to eat.

"Alice, what's going on?"

"Edward told you about the Volturi then? I knew he would."

"He said something about Risa too."

"Don't worry about it Bella."

"What aren't you guys telling me?" Alice grinned.

"Probably quite a bit, but seriously, you don't have to worry." Bella frowned as Edward came back with a small smirk and set her food down. Bella didn't bring up the subject again. A week later, while Bella was out visiting Edward, a few wandering vampires showed up. Much to their dismay, they decided Bella would be a good snack and attacked them. They eventually wound up at a cliff, Bella behind the Cullens as they fought the new threat. She tried to keep track of Edward, but it was impossible. Unfortunately, one of the vampires got behind the Cullens and lunged at Bella. She stumbled backwards to avoid him as Edward came out of nowhere and knocked him away from Bella. He looked over at Bella to make sure she was unharmed in time to see her topple over the edge of the cliff to the rocks below. Edward tried to grab her in time but missed her hand by a centimeter and she plummeted down. He was about to jump after her when a hand stopped him. He spun around to knock the hand off and came face-to-face with Tomaden. Edward glared at him as Tomaden smirked and tossed him away from the cliff. Carlisle stood in front of him as Tomaden took a step towards them.

"Did you need something?"

"No. I just found it foolish for him to jump off a cliff."

"He was attempting to save Bella's life."

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

"How? Bella's human!" Tomaden rolled his eyes and looked behind him as Ari jumped up onto the cliff, Bella on her back.

"She seems alive." Bella got off of Ari's back and hurried over to Edward. Carlisle instantly checked her over before turning to Ari.

"Thank you Ari." Ari just yawned and lay down.

"I did it for Risa, not for you." Alice stepped a bit closer.

"But isn't Risa dead? We saw him kill her." Tomaden didn't look at them as Ari growled.

"I know he did. He still has yet to be punished too. Risa though, is not adept at staying dead." she stretched and got up, brushing past them and heading into the forest.

"Where are you headed?"

"To your house of course. I would hate to keep Risa waiting." She disappeared and the Cullens watched the spot for a moment before hearing Tomaden growl.

"Damn you Ari! You knew where she was the entire time?" He took off after the wolf, closely followed by the Cullens; Edward carrying Bella on his back. They caught up with Tomaden at the edge of the trees by their house. He had stopped there and was looking inside it. They passed by him and went in to find Ari lying in the middle of the living room with Risa knelt beside her. She hadn't bothered trying to look human. She glanced up when they entered and smiled up at them before standing.

"Yo." They stood there looking at her for a moment, Bella more than the rest having never seen her true form before. After a moment Alice smiled and gave her a hug.

"Glad to see you're alive. How are you feeling?" Risa smiled at her.

"I'm fine Alice. No need to worry about me. How have you been? No problems lately? Except for Bella's recent tumble off a cliff of course" Ari lifter her head and almost glared at Risa.

"Sit back down kit." Risa pouted, but sat next to Ari regardless. Alice smiled.

"We've been fine. No problems until today, but you all ready know about that. Oh, I do have a question though. How come I can't see your future anymore?" Risa shrugged.

"I blocked it of course. Couldn't have you seeing everything I do. It would cause trouble." Alice rolled her eyes and Edward stepped a bit closer, almost shielding Bella.

"How would it cause trouble?"

"Well, seeing into my future can get confusing, as well as show you my mother or brother. And you never needed to know about them. Too late with Tomaden, but I digress."

"Who is your mother?" Risa narrowed her eyes.

"I recently saved your life, and all you can do is interrogate me? If that's all you're going to do, then I'm leaving. I might see you at school tomorrow." She got up and walked passed them, but Edward grabbed her arm. She didn't move as Ari growled.

"Let her go boy." Edward glared at the wolf.

"You're not going to hurt me."

"Yes she will Edward. Tomaden is watching you as well. And this time, I won't be able to protect you." His grip loosened when she mentioned that and she shook him off as she walked out of the house, Ari right behind her. They watched out the windows as she went up to Tomaden with a smile.

Tomaden frowned as she approached and shot a small glare back at the house. Risa sighed and grabbed his shoulder, steering him away from the house to just past the first row of trees. Ari brushed against Risa before taking off to hunt. Risa sighed when she looked back at her twin.

"What are you glaring at now Toma?"

"Why were you waiting inside their house? You can't possibly-"

"Stop it Toma. I still have no reason to hate vampires." She held a hand up when he started to protest, "It is not their fault that you killed me. Now I'm asking you to leave them alone. All of them, that includes any other vampires in this dimension. Can you do that?" He shot a glare back in the house's direction before answering.

"You're not going to block me?" She shook her head and he sighed, "All right. I promise." Risa smiled.

"Thank you. Now, if you're going to stay here, why don't we enroll you in school?" She grinned and dragged him off. Needless to say, neither he nor the Cullens was particularly thrilled the next day.

* * *

_**Well, That's all there is! I hope you enjoyed this story! Remember to review and point out any typos I may have had!**_


End file.
